dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Thaposia
Not to be confused with T-Posia Thaposia '''(Thaposian: Şyamourstan) (Sobgan: چياموتان; Chyamootaan), also known as the '''Federal Protestantist Democratic Republic of Thaposia (Thaposian: Protaşta Demozkra Žomurhyêti Şyama Yazereliyêm) (Sobgan: پروتاچتا ديموجكا جؤمويئتئ چيامو يئجئرئليم; Prutachta Dimujka Joomuyeetee Chyamoo Yeejeereelim) is a country in Europe bordered with Spain and Morocco. History Thap Tribe (670 BC-129 AD) In 670 BC, the Thaposian race begins with a tribe called the Thap tribe. They are appearantly white skinned. Vozurk Dynasty (129 AD-1452) In 129 AD, a man named Abraxaam Vozurk founded his own empire named after his surname, the Vozurk Dynasty. It was a very stronk empire and were more stronger than the vikings. In 1451, the dynasty broke up, with the Muslims invading Iberia, and the Thaposian peninsula gets formed. Cajem Dynasty (1452-1625) In 1451, the Thaposians wanted a stronk dynasty. So, Kemal Cajem founded the Cajem Dynasty. The word, Cajem, is the Thaposian word for Apple, in which Thaposia was famous for apples. In the 16th century, it fought many wars with the Ottomans, and won many of them. But in 1625, they fought a great war but the Cajems lost and successfully surrender themselves to the Ottomans. Ottoman Era (1625-1781) During the Ottoman Era, most Thaposians were Muslims. Many Mosques around the country were built, but some of them collapsed. In the 18th century, many Thaposians are tired of the Ottoman rule and wanted an empire. An emperor named, Qalem Mozel, converted himself to a Christian, and few of his supporters, founded an empire, named the Mozel Empire. They had a great war with the Ottomans from 1769-1779. The Ottomans were defeated and the Thaposia finally gets liberated from the Ottomans. They captured lands from North Africa, lands from the Middle East, the Korean Peninsula, the Guyanas, and some parts of Europe. Thaposian Empire (1781-1977) After the Ottomans were defeated, and when the Thaposians captured the lands mentioned above, the empire was finally established. The empire was one of the stronkest empires ever. They had a war with the Brits and the Qing Dynasty because they wanted Kashmir and Manchuria. In 1901, Korea was let free and in 1928, the Guyanas were given to France, Britain, and the Netherlands. It was neutral during WWI, but during WWII, it was the side of the Allied Powers, but Thaposia didn't capture Germany. During the early 70s, the empire started to shrink a lot. The fall of the empire (1977-1978) In 1977, the Thaposian Empire completely collapsed and in May 7, 1978, the Imperial government was replaced with a Federal Protestant Parliamentary. The first president was Cole II of Thaposia. Modern-day Thaposia (1978-present) Since 1978, Thaposia now runs in a parliament. In 1992, the southern bit was given to Spain. Cole II ruled Thaposia until he died on April 2, 1991. April 2 and May 7 are known the national holidays of Thaposia. Territories Thaposia is divided into 5 provinces and 1 city-state. The provinces are, Sobgo-Urag, Maqael, Şala, Cakameri-Ğlaq, and Handa. The city-state is Yosong Şæxærqa. Media The state-owned broadcaster is Thaposian Radio and Television. The main terrestrial channels are Channel 1, 2TV, IberiaNewz, Kanali 25, rTV, CBCtv, etc. de:Schjamüland Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Europe Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Thaposia Category:Countries confederated in 1978 Category:European Union